Boomstick
by Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: Prompt: Would you consider writing Blam pairing for one of the stories in this series (174 words for penis drabble collection)? I think "boomstick" would work well. I didn't have anything specific in mind other than the Army of Darkness connection. (Like Sam just dorkily quoting from it or whatever.) The coming out of Sam, and the evolution of Blam.


"Hey Sam?" Blaine calls from his position at the piano, having just finished playing another Phil Collins song, spotting his friend walking by backstage.

"Hey bro! What's up!" He responds, running over in his hoppy skippy way.

"You know, since this week is all about guilty pleasures, and I'm yet to tell you mine..." he trails off, not really knowing where the sentence was going to go.

"You don't have to be uncomfortable. Dude, it's okay. I get it. Your guilty pleasure is me," Sam fills the silence. "I've known all year. And frankly, I'm an attractive guy, and you are into dudes. If you weren't into me, I'd probably be pretty offended."

Still feeling a bit embarrassed, Blaine slowly let's his friend's words sink in. "You're not freaked out? Because I don't want to jeopardise our friendship. I mean, because you've been there for me throughout this whole..."

"Stop." Sam says. "We're like brothers. I trust you. And you know, like, the attention feels kind of good. It's flattering. Especially because I return those feelings..."

* * *

They decide to keep their newly developing relationship a secrete, Sam not wanting to come out the closet. Yes, that's the reason. Totally not because Blaine doesn't want to run the risk of Kurt hearing.

Which, thanks to the unstoppable wrath of the glee club, only lasted a few weeks...

Both boys were sat in the back row of the choir room, chatting as usual, waiting for the rest of the glee club to appear before Mr Schue comes strolling in to deliver his new inspirational lesson. Well, usual-ish. Since they had started dating, Sam was struggling to come to terms with how he felt about himself, and made up a second personality of 'Evan Evans'. Evan wasn't in the closet, and was happily dating his boyfriend Blaine Anderson. However Evan and Sam kept reappearing at different times. At first Blaine thought it was simply Sam's strange way of coming to terms with everything; impersonating who he wanted to be in order to become him. However it was starting to cross a line.

Eventually the trickle of students slows down, the last one - Marley - being followed by Mr Schue.

"Ok guys, listen up. This year the theme for the competition is..." he pauses for fake suspension, people creating a drum roll with their laps. Blaine already knows what the theme is, he had been trolling through their competitions blogs all morning for hints. "Dreams!" Everyone starts cheering. Blaine smiles along with them, but secretly wishes they would all shut up so they could start brainstorming ideas. They may be happy, but all this time wasted now could mean loosing the competition, which wouldn't be happy.

He listens closely to Mr Schue's set list, and quickly realises there is no way they can win with them!

A day later he calls and emergency meeting, since of course he is the 'New Rachel' and is in charge of sorting out all of Mr Schue's bad decisions.

Sam and Blaine part ways before everyone turns up, and Blaine can see the transition from Sam to Evan the minute he sits down. Blaine is the only one who ever see's Sam change from one personality to the other, but it must stop soon. It's really starting to drive Blaine insane. He has the whole of glee club to worry about, keeping an eye out on the competition - as no one else seems to be, - trying to please Sue on the cheerios, keeping up a front with when talking to Rachel so Kurt doesn't get suspicious - as he would instantly know something was up, - and to top it all off he has to worry about Sam being in the closet, and Evan being who Sam is trying to become. It's really stressing him out, alright!

The meeting finally draws to a close, everyone making their way out, Ryder and Jake carrying Artie's chair up the auditorium steps.

"Oh no babies, Unique needs to do some talking to you two," she calls towards Sam and Blaine as they make their way to follow the rest out of the auditorium. "Sit those tochies back down."

Sam sends a worried glance in Blaine's direction, but neither of them say anything as they turn round and walk back down to the front row seats, sitting in front of Unique who's leaning back against the stage. She probably just has another complaint for Blaine to have to deal with. Blaine sighs as he sits back.

"Spill the beans you twos, what is going on here?" She asks, pointing back and forwards between the two.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Blaine responds, trying - and succeeding - at appearing innocent and nonchalant.

"Oh don't you baby? Now, I know you know what I know, so all Unique wants to know is, why did she not get told straight away!"

"Because it's not straight forwards!" Sam responds, Evan seeming to have disappeared once again.

"Oh babe. I know it must be! Are you getting some of that delicious booty or not!?"

"Not?" Blaine asks in question, his head turning to the side in confusion, his eyes still glaring daggers at Unique.

"Boy! Why have you not tapped that?" Unique asks, expecting to be told without argument. Blaine looks at Sam, sending him a silent signal of 'you can handle this'.

"It's not easy. I'm in the closet. You know, gay guy, straight guy, best friends." Sams hands make jazz like movements. "Like, we are part of a revolution. Proving it can happen. It can't then be known that in fact the straight guy fell for the gay guy. It doesn't work like that!"

"Oh honey, you know everyone in glee wont mind don't you?"

"But it's not just that," Blaine butts in, not wanting Sam to end up with the whole blame. "I don't want Kurt finding out I've already moved on. You know, he's heart broken enough as it is!"

"Blainey bee, Kurt knows you will move on. I still have not heard a valid reason! It's been too long since we have had boy on boy action in that choir room, we need something to talk about other than Ryder and his mystery girl."

"Just not yet," Blaine states, no room for argument.

"But soon, I promise," Evan counters. Blaine shakes his head at his boyfriends antics. He can't wait to be able to say that word out loud.

* * *

"Blaine?" Sam calls from his position on Blaine's bed, stretched out in a way that only can be described as a White Chocolate move. Blaine doesn't think Sam even realises he is doing it.

"Umm?" He responds from his desk, not looking up from his maths homework.

"I think I want to come out..." That causes Blaine to look up, throwing his pencil down and hastily making it to his boyfriends side.

"Sam, if you are not ready, you don't have to. You know I am comfortable with keeping us secrete. I love you and I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything. Just because of what Unique said a few days ago doesn't mean you have to be ready right this second." Blaine freezes upon seeing the look on Sam's face.

"You love me?" Blaine only just realises it's the first time he has said those words.

"Crap. I was meant to make it all romantic and there was going to be flowers and chocolates and-" Blaine is cut off by Sam's lips on his, breaking away much quicker than he would have wanted.

"I love you too. And I am ready for the world to know!" This time it's Blaine who initiates the kiss.

"The whole world?" Blaine asks upon coming up for air.

"Well, maybe start with glee club. And I want to ell my parents as well." Sam seems to take a moment to consider his next few words. "Will you come with me when I tell them all?"

"Of course I will!" Blaine lightly smacks Sam'a arm in mock annoyance. "I'm not letting you go through this alone!"

* * *

The next day Blaine puts their plan into action, asking Mr Schue if he can make an announcement.

"So, umm. I have some news to tell you."

"Well, we have some news," Sam interrupts as they planned. "But it is mainly my news. So, me and Blaine..." Sam trails off, the words appearing caught in his throat. Blaine takes over.

"Well, during guilty pleasures week, we both shared our musical guilt with all of you. But I shared some of my personal guilt with Sam. And he shared some of his with me. And it... it lead places." Blaine looks at Sam, wanting to see if he is still comfortable with sharing the news, and if he is ready to take over again. The smile gets in return tells him Sam is ready to take back the reins of the conversation.

"Me and Blaine are dating. I don't know if I am gay or bi or pan or stove or whatever the other terms are, but I do know I am currently in love with Blaine Anderson."

The room is filled with congratulatory cheers. Unique is the first one up, coming running over (well, if it counts as running in those heels!) and grabbing both boys into a tight hug.

"I am proud of you Sam," she praises, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Oi," Blaine mock chides. "No kissing my boyfriend! That's my job." And for the first time, Blaine kisses his boyfriend in public.

* * *

A month passes by, Sam still having only come out to the glee club, but it is the best months Blaine has had. He finds the secrecy oddly exciting.

He hears a knock at the door, and knowing it will be Sam, he just shouts downstairs that it is open. Blaine had told Sam he was more than welcome to just walk in without knocking, but Sam still worries what Mr and Mrs Anderson will say if he was to help himself to their house, despite Blaine's reassurances they would not care.

"Hail to the king, baby!" He greats. Blaine smiles in return, pretending to know who the impression was. However Sam seems to know what Blaine smile means. "Ash?" Blaine shrugs his shoulder, still not knowing who Sam is talking about. "Come on dude! Ashley J. Williams? Army of Darkness?" Blaine raises his eyebrows. "Please tell me you have seen it?"

"Never even heard of it."

"I am disowning you as a boyfriend!" Sam jokes, sulking over to sit in Blaine's desk chair, back facing Blaine.

"Well, you know there is only one way you can validate a disowning," Blaine stalks over to his boyfriend, making him jump when he next talks, having snuck right next to Sam's ear. "You have to have one final kiss."

Sam spins round in the desk chair, coming face-to-face with Blaine.

"Well, if that's what you must do, I guess it must be done. I'm not going to like it though..." he trails of as Blaine takes Sam's lips into his own, kissing him for all it's worth. Finally they break for air. "You know what. I think that kiss has changed everything. Give me some sugar, baby."

"Who's that?" Blaine asks, pulling away slightly.

"Oh my god dude! Ash!"

"Oh." Blaine kisses his boyfriend again, dragging his boyfriend upwards and onto Blaine's bed.

* * *

"Blaine?"

"Sam?" He mimics, shutting the door to his locker before leaning against it.

"Will you come to mine tonight?" Blaine senses a trace of worry, there is something more to what he is saying.

"Sure...?" He responds, unsure what the correct answer is.

"I want to come out to my parents." Blaine straightens up.

"Sam of course I will. I told you I would help you in whatever way you need it!" The smile Sam gives in return tells Blaine it was the right response. He really wants to take Sam into his arms, but is very cautious of the people walking past in the hallway. Sam takes the option out of his hands when he leans forwards and engulfs his arms around the smaller boy.

"Hey!" Sam shouts as soon as they walk through his front door, dropping his school bag on the kitchen table on his way. Not knowing what he should really be doing, Blaine takes his lead from Sam and places his bag beside his boyfriend's.

"Sammy!" He hears a returning shout from a chorus of young voices. As soon as Blaine spots Sam in the living room he recognises the owners of the voices: Stevie and Stacy. "Blaine!" They shout in chorus upon spotting him, running over and tackling Blaine into a hug, which he has no option but to accept.

"Leave my boyfriend alone! Or I'll swallow your soul's" He jokes, both children laughing but not letting go. Blaine looks up in shock, not realising Sam had already told the two children. Sam spots his questioning glare, and simply shrugs his shoulders in response. "Alright you too, I've brought him over to tell Mom and Dad. Do you know where they are?"

"In the garden!" Stacy pipes up energetically.

"Thanks Sis!" He sticks his hand up, which Stacy high fives before grabbing her brother's hand and pulling him upstairs with her.

"Ready?"

"I don't know," Sam answers honestly.

They make their way out into the garden, where both Sam's parents are working on clearing the overrun jungle to create a family garden.

"Sit here." Sam instructs, suddenly becoming very nervous. Blaine sits on the plastic garden chair as he watches Sam make his way through the mass of wild shrubbery. Before long Sam is making his way back ,to an awkward feeling Blaine, with his parents in tow.

"Mom, Dad. I would like you to meet Blaine." He indicates Blaine with his hand, as though it wasn't obvious who Blaine was. "Blaine is my boyfriend." Well, Blaine didn't know what to expect, but it turned out to be much more anticlimax than he was lead to anticipate.

"Blaine, it's nice to finally get to meet the person Sam has been on about. I've heard good things about you!" Blaine sends Sam a glance before focusing back on the speaker; Sam's dad.

"I umm... thank you Mr Evans. I'm glad to meet you too?" His statement sounding more like a question.

"None of that boy!" He chuckles, pulling Blaine into a hug. "It's Dwight!"

Blaine eventually discovers Sam's Mom is called Mary, and they don't even mention the fact their son is dating a gay male, they act as though it is the most normal and natural thing imaginable.

* * *

"What? Were you raised in a barn? Shut the door!" Sam calls out as Blaine invites himself to Sam's room. The last few weeks they have been spending more weekends round Sam's and less time round Blaine's. Blaine's parents may have said they were ok with who he was, but his Dad was quite transparent in his distaste whenever he caught the boys kissing. Plus, Blaine really loves Sam's younger siblings.

"You keep doing that voice lots! Who is it again?"

"Oh. My. God, dude!" Sam sighs. "Ok. We are going to watch Army of Darkness and you are not getting out of it!" Without waiting for a response, Sam starts ruffling through a box filled with DVD cases, before finally finding the one he was looking for and pulling it out with a flourish. "Come on," he puts the film in, picking up the remote on his way back to the bed, and pulling Blaine with him.

* * *

"Ok, that was a good film," Blaine concedes, snuggled into his boyfriends arms. He shifts, causing Sam to feel his embarrassing issue.

"Dude, are those life savers?" Blaine drops his head, giving all the answer Sam needs. They had been together for a while, but they were taking it incredibly slow, and had not advance past hot make out sessions before now. But surprisingly rather than comment on it, Sam takes Blaine's lips into his.

"In my defence," Blaine says, temporarily breaking the kiss. "I have spent the last two hours cuddling my insanely hot boyfriend!" He argues, diving back to capture Sam's lips.

"Dude." This time Sam breaks away. "I would be offended if you wasn't!" That really causes Blaine to break the kiss. "You know, no one is home..." Sam prompts, grinding his crotch into Blaine's thigh. "This is my boomstick!" Blaine falls back laughing, now understanding the quote.

"Well that's just what we call pillow talk baby." Blaine attempts to impersonate, and fails dramatically.

"Leave the impressions to me, bro." They resume kissing.

* * *

At some point during the following hour their clothes where abandoned in a pile on the floor. Neither seeming to care where that pile was. Blaine sits up, wanting to make sure Sam is comfortable.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asks, waving the bottle of lube in the air.

"Yes!" Sam pants. And that is a good enough answer for Blaine.

Ten minutes later Blaine is laid on his back, Sam straddling him.

"Come on Sam! I am begging you right now!" His boyfriend's relentless teasing was driving him insane.

"Wait a minute. Hold it. W-Wait a minute. You gotta understand, man. I never even saw these assholes before." They both burst out laughing.


End file.
